I am strong
by Chaos-Emerald-Shads
Summary: Amy Rose is feed up with the way she was getting treated as a freedom fighter. So she quits to find her ability and power. Along the way she meets the mobian who can help her, train her. But working with this street smart cat is hard.
1. I am Strong

**I am Strong**

I'm tried. I'm so tried of being called weak. Like I'm not capable of protecting my self, protecting my city. When finally get my chance to show what i got and- and they just get in my way! They step in and save the day like I'm...I'm some handicap kid. Some friends they are. If i hear 'Your need more practice' one more stinkin' time I'm going to scream!. What's the point of being on the team if i do nothing but standing there. I'm no damsel in distress like they **think **i am. It's time i show them whose boss. I need someone who can train me, show me what i really have me i need to come out. I am brave. I am strong.

Amy Thorn Rose, that's my name. Right now I'm in battle. 'Today's the day' i keep telling myself. Today is the day i show my team mates I'm strong and i can protect myself. "Amy watch out!" Tails yells from above i quickly doge the over sized pistol heading at me as it explodes blasting chunks of rocks everywhere. I look up to see the robot coming near us, Sonic uses his super speed to to take out one of the robots arms i duck it. Tails blast at it from above I'll tell ya, it didn't even see it coming!. I run up to it and take out my hammer and i started climbing up the huge thing. As the action packed battle keeps on I'm only focus on showing how brave i am by climbing the robot while every one taking shots at the big contraption. Tails shots at the robot as i make it up it's back. Then it starts shaking "wheres Amy?" Knuckles asked. I tried holding on but it kept losing its balance then it fall.

"AHHHH!" I scream as i close my eyes. You know how your life flashes before your eyes when you falling to your death? Well, that is funny because, that was happening to me!. It was weird cause flash backs of my life wasn't showing. It was the time i tried to show i was strong. The times when they would laugh at me!. That was the last straw. I open my eyes i could feel the rage boiling inside of me "take this!" Yelled as i threw my hammer with great force and aim i d out didn't even know i had. My hammer got stuck in side it's eye. I guess it was it weak spot because the thing exploded!. "I did it!" I yelled as Sonic jumped in the air to catch me and he sat me down. I smiled at them but they looked angry at me "i did it defeated the robot!" I cried "Amy you could've gotten seriously hurt" Sonic said his arms crossed. "But i didn't?" I said still celebrating my accomplishment.

I could not believe them i finally show what i can do and they yelled at me!. "Yeah Amy, what you did was rebellious" Tails told me. Rebellious!, this city could've been a goner if it wasn't for me and he has the nerves to call me rebellious?!. Knuckles stepped to me and said "yeah next time leave it to the professionals" i looked at him as he brushed past me. I looked at Sonic and Tails their faces showed that they thought that Knuckles was right. "Okay, okay your right I'll leave it to the 'professionals'" i said using quotes with my fingers. I backed away and started walking "I'm done, i can't bear being treated like a child!" I said Sonic walked up to me "what are you trying to say" . If it wasn't clear enough i made easier ti understand "I. Quit!" I said running off leaving them far behind me.

I ran. I ran. I ran so fast my heart beated faster then it should. They showed me who i rely was to them. Just a damsel in distress. 'Leave it to the professionals' is all that i could hear. It traveled threw my mind like a broken record. All my life i tried to fit into the freedom fighters. Well, I'm done I'm going find someone who has use for my talent and will use it. I'm much more than this. "I'LL PROVE TO YOU I'M STRONG" i hollered in tge night.

This is my story and this is how i show I'm not just some city girl. No, i much, much more.

A/N

Hey, this is my new story. So i hope you like it. I know its kind of crazy but i promise it well get better as i go. Fav, like, follow, review, do whatever just to keep me motivated.

You reading it makes me happy. I know my stories can get a little wild but I'll try to stay on earth with this one. Lol. Anyway thx so much for reading remember like, fav, follow review!

Peace and i own nothing!


	2. Trouble in Station Square

Life on the streets is tough. You've got your good mobians and your bad. Me? Well, I'm good i guess. People say I'm a runaway, I'm not!. My folks we're ashamed of me because i'm an earth bender. Hey, you would understand if you were raised in a water kingdom and was expected to be an water bender. Yeah, i was shipped off to a rock prison where you had to break rocks all day into little tiny pebbles tiring i tell ya. I ran off and now here i am knowing the Station Square streets like the back of my Palm. Who am i you may be thinking sometimes i wonder that to but until then I'm Madeline Schultz . Enough 'bout me lets get on with our storytelling.

"Hey, I'm Madelne and I'll be you waitress for today" I said focusing on my note pad. "Yeah, I'll take coffee and your number" the male voice said i looked up at the green hedgehog licking his lips. Ugh, i hate guys like that. Does he think I'm easy?! "Sorry we're all out of that but i can surely get that coffee" i said with a smile but really inside i wanted to punch that punk where the sun doesn't shine. "You serious?" He said smiling at me "as a heart attack" i said with a serious face. He nodded and i went to get his order. As i was in the back i made his drink. Thanks to , teens like me have a job at his diner. He use to be just like us when he was younger. If it wasn't for him...i don't know where I'll be!. My thinking section was over when arguing teens bust threw the double doors" Maddie!" I heard one call me by my nickname "yeah?" I asked. "Marine won't let me eat one piece of candy!" She said pointing to her sister like figure. Marine looked at me with pleading eyes "Sticks, you know you have diabetic problems so..no" i said going back to what i was doing "okay, tomorrow i guess" Sticks said taking out her pad and pen.

After she left Marine walked beside and started helping "i don't get it, why does she listen to you when i tell her the same thing?" She asked me with sadness. I looked at her and smiled stopping what i was doing making her look at me " Sticks is just going threw a phrase okay?, you know if she ever comes to me with a problem i always think WWMD" i said she was confused "WWMD?" "WWMD, what would Marine do" We burst out giggling when we settled down the raccoon friend gave me a hug "thanks Maddie" she said i smiled. I looked out the window to see a pink blur run past the window and a yellow and red blur run after her. "Marine take this to table number five!" I said giving her the coffee as i put up my apron. I jumped over the counter as i ran out the door.

I start running the way the mobians went but i couldn't find them. I looked up at a building and started climbing a phone pole. I jump off the pole onto the building. As i ran i saw the pink one turning the block i followed by jumping to roof to roof top. Hoping i got there in time because that pink one look like she was in deep trouble.

(P.o.v. of Amy)

My heart was rapidly beating. Mostly because i was scared! Two mobians were on my trail. I dashed past buildings making swift turns but that wasn't enough to get them off my track. I ran into an ally, great a dead-in just what i need. "Well, well, well.." said one coming out the shadows. It was a red fox with long messy brown hair, her outfit was a black tank top and jeans with wore out with sneakers. "What do we have here?" The yellow mobian scoffed she was a yellow rabbit with a ripped t-shirt, black leather jacket with black shoes, weird outfit picks but whatever suits them. "Do, you know who we are?" The rabbit asked "Yeah, do you know who we are?!" Copied the fox. I backed away putting my hand behind my back "Uh...No" i simply said the rabbit stepped up to me "I'm ZeCora" she told me with a smirk that made me wanna laugh but i held it in. The fox came closer as well "and I'm Lola!" She said "and we are..." ZeCora said running up to Lola and they said n'sync "The remix kids!" I totally had my wtf face on. Am i suppose to be afraid of two teens who just rap all day?! Lol. ZeCora looked furious at my actions, i was laughing so hard i stomach stated hurting "okay thanks like, a lot you guys totally made my heck of a day!" I said stuffing my hands in my jacket pocket as i was leaving the ally. Then all a sudden i was magically picked up and slammed into the ally wall!." You take you for two fools don't ya!" Lola said after throwing me i looked up to see them coming closer. That it I'm doomed! ZeCora grabbed me by my hair her fist balled up i covered my eyes only wanting to feel the pain. Ugh, i am weak how could i let these girls beat me like this!.

"Hey, ZeCora watch out I'm coming through, your punches are weak i won't feel a thing even if you compare you and your crew!" Some person yelled. I opened my eyes and looked around "WHO SAID THAT!" ZeCora yelled "no matter how hard you try, you can't beat me! And i don't even have a team!" The female yelled it kind of sounded like she was...rapping? . ZeCora let go of me and focused on the female voice "show yourself Coward!" She shouted.

Madeline p.o.v

I saw that Lola and ZeCora ran her into an ally so i watched from above. When i saw Lola hit the pink hedgehog into the wall and ZeCora repeatedly punch her. i quickly had to think of something! Then i got it, i yelled out rhythms that popped in my head to make it seem like i was some type of competition. "Show yourself coward!" ZeCora yelled. I stood up and flipped of the building. Rebellious right? I'm a cat I'll always land on my feet!. "Here i am visible you see, correction, I'm no coward, I'm the rapping Queen!" I said bowing my head. ZeCora looked at me and scoffed "Madeline! Ugh i should've know your the only person with that annoying accent!" She said looking me up and down "do you always have to talk about my accent, or are you jealous?" I said walking up to Lola "Ugh, just because your from the UK doesn't mean we want to be like you!" Lola said i looked her up and down "erm..Kay" i said "this girl refused to be in are team because she thinks she is better than us" ZeCora said telling the somewhat unconscious Pink girl,i have to get her out of here. I put my arms around their shoulders "come that's not true" i said looking at them both "No,no much. Much true!" I laughed vending down to feel the girls pules 'she's still here' i sighed of relief. I picked up the girl and said "i need to get my friend here to the doctor so...peace " i said nearly lout but Lola yanked my arm "do you think your gonna get out that easy?" I sighed i knew it was to good to be true so i sat the sleeping hedgehog aside and cracked my knuckles " " i said ready to fight.

A/N

Okay did i stay on earth? Lol i hope. Like review and what not. Remember i don't own anything except Madeline, Lola and ZeCora


	3. Erde Klinge

The streets were busy and mobians were walking and talking. "Ghhha!" Peopled jumped as Lola flew from the ally on the sidewalk. Madeline touched the ground making the gravel grow cracks into the ground causing it to rumble and shake "ZeCora meet landslide, landslide meet ZeCora!" She yelled as she pulled back her arms making the concrete fall into the earth's core "Ugh!" ZeCora back flipped out of the way and pressed her hands to together "Tachi activate!" ZeCora yelled as she parted her hand as a sword stretched out into a full sword. ZeCora swung her tachi like she lived to do so Madeline swiftly moved like it was nothing. "It that all you got?!" Madeline yelled as she jumped up in the air landing on a roof top "come down and fight you coward" ZeCora said Madeline rose her arms as her eyes turned pure white. Lola turned the corner to see ZeCora looking up in terror as she looked up to see Madeline's eyes "wow" escaped her mouth.

Madeline rose her arms higher as millions tiny pieces of rock came to her like she was a rock magnet. Madeline smashes her hands together making the rocks gather together "what's she making?" Lola asked "i don't know" ZeCora said back. The rocks were forming moving around as a the rocks settled a bright light appeared "dive!" ZeCora screamed as she tackled Lola to the ground. Madeline eyes turned back to normal and the mystery object hovered lower down into Madeline's hands. She rose the object it was a...a sword! It was beautiful. The rocks made the handle pretty white pebbles sparkled as she held it to the sun, and the blade was huge. The sword all together looked heavy how was Madeline holding it? Nobody knew. ZeCora opened her eyes in fear as she watched Madeline hop off the building dragging the sword behind her as she spoke "i grew quite fond of your tachi and i thought it wasn't a fair battle if didn't have one..." Madeline said walking a step closer "..so i summoned mine. Meet your worst nightmare, Erde Klinge... ." Madeline said spinning her sword and stuck it in the ground scaring ZeCora and Lola. She looked up with anger as she stared at Amy with pity for her remembering a day.

Madeline's p.o.v

I felt pity for the pink hedgehog. She didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve it also. Yes, i did get bullied by the remix kids. No, not bullied tortured at that. They would laugh at me, hit me, sometimes beat me to a pole. Back then my ability was useless, so useless it was like they didn't even exist. I was fed up with. I felt like committing suicide. But i didn't because someone helped me when they saw me fall. She helped me, trained showed me what i have and i even unlocked new talents. She was like the mother i never had. Sadly, she died if cancer years back. Without her i wouldn't be here getting my revenge. I know what your saying, why am i telling you my life story?. I'm telling you because this hedgehog looks likes she needs someone like mama- someone like me.

I look back at ZeCora and Lola and grab Erde Klinge furious "get up!" I yelled with anger . They just sat there staring at me "**GET UP NOW!**" i spoke with confidence rising Erde Klinge ready to fight. I was not going to let them beat me, i'll be darned if i did!. They quickly responded and stood up. Lola ran towards me and threw punches, but i swiftly dodge them and under kicked her. ZeCora grabbed her sword and swung towards me i blocked it with my sword every time she tried and kicked her to the cold, hard ground. Lola sneaked attacked me with a punch in the face i went flying to the ground losing my grip on Erde Klinge. I sat up and whiped the blood from my busted lip as i stood up "I'm sorry.." i said "what, you give up?" ZeCora smirked. I picked up my sword and smiled "no, that your punches are weak!" I yelled as i threw my Sword at ZeCora it hit her in the stomach making her fall backwards and hit the ground. I walked up to her and looked over her as she groaned in pain "your lucky it wasn't the sharp side" i told her as i looked to see Lola running up ZeCora "ZeCora!" She cried as i walked over to the hedgehog and picked her up. Lola glared at me "you'll pay for this you-you UKer!" She yelled at me "first off, worst come back ever, and i let you get off a bunch of times I'm not from the United Kingdom I'm from Germany, get it right" i said walking off down the street. "You-you forgot your sword.." a weak meek voice told me i looked down to see the pink hedgehog eyes barley open "shhh" i told her "don't speak just sleep i can always summon it again" i told her. As i walked home.


End file.
